Lost and Found
by StormAbsolution
Summary: Little reconstruction of my short story that I submitted to a local writing contest. Nathan and Angel, two Absol who lost their families to a forest fire are left alone to fend for themselves. They survive and go on adventures together, testing their limits. One adventure goes terribly wrong however, and the two are separated. Will they remain lost, or find each other after all?


**Hey there everyone, StormAbsolution here with my first story! I've had a little bit of success with creative writing in the past so I figured why not give this a try. This story is a reconstruction of a little creative piece that I recently submitted into a local writing contest, so it'll most likely turn out like a one-shot, just to see how well received it is. So here it is, enjoy! Also, don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism guys, it helps a lot.**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

Three years. It's been three years since the last time I saw her, torn away from me in front my very eyes.

Her name was Angel, and boy did she live up to the name. She looked as if she had been sent from heaven itself, a beautiful white coat and deep blue eyes that made you feel as if you were staring into the ocean itself. She was my world, and I let her slip away.

We met by chance you could say, the only two survivors of a massive forest fire that engulfed our home. Against all odds, we survived and flourished together. We never left each other's side, together wherever we went. Two Absol with one big world to explore, and on that day three years ago, that's just what we were doing; exploring.

I still remember the days as if it were yesterday. It was a particularly cloudy day, with a slight chill in the air, but I wasn't going to let a little bit of rain stand in my way. I planned to bring Angel to this clearing that I had found a few days before, just over the river, and confess my feelings for her.

We made small talk as we approached the river, dodging any questions about where we were going, wanting it to be a surprise. The rain, which had been falling for a short time now, began to pick up. She insisted on quickening our pace so we could hurry and get back to the small cave that served as our temporary home.

We trotted downriver to the set of stepping stones that would serve as our way across the river. I volunteered to go first, having already crossed them before. I quickly bounded from rock to rock, using my blunt nails to help me regain my footing before moving on.

The rain was coming down hard by the time I made it to the other side, my fur already plastered to my body. I turned around to check if Angel had started crossing yet, not surprised when I saw her still glued to that same spot as before. She was never a big fan of water, so it would take a bit of encouragement to get her moving.

"Come on Angel, it's your turn! The quicker you cross the sooner we can find a place to wait out this storm!" I yelled out over the steady sound of the flowing water. The idea of getting out of the rain seemed to pique her interest as she took a few steps back before hopping across the first couple rocks. I couldn't help notice her gracefulness as she moved from rock to rock, and in doing so failed to notice the quickly rising water level. She must not have noticed either, as she continued her trip across the rocks.

"I can't see anything!" I heard her shout while she attempted to shake the long fur from her eyes. I did my best to stifle my laughter, but a sharp glare from her quickly shut me up.

She sighed before turning her attention back to the next… rock? My chest tightened up as I realized the water had swallowed up the remaining rocks. We shared a look of fear before she turned her attention back to the spot she believed the next rock was. She squared herself before taking her leap of faith, praying she would meet solid rock underneath her.

That was not the case however, and I could only look on in horror as my best friend was sucked underneath the icy current. I made my best effort to follow the white dot downstream, but it was no use. I saw her go under one last time before she disappeared. It was the last time I ever saw her. And now, three years later, I walk alone, never ceasing my endless search for my long-lost best friend. I've given up the will to speak, and I can't stand to look at myself anymore as the only thing I see in my reflection is her look of terror staring right back at me, never fading from my mind.

* * *

P.O.V. Change: Angel

My paw pads ached as I continued walking across the hard surface of the ground, growling at the sight of the slowly descending sun. I hated this time of day because I knew I'd have to find a place to sleep to keep myself out of the cold. And every night, my mind is consumed by thoughts of _him._

I'm forced to cry myself to sleep as the never ending pain in my heart grows deeper. The only thing that can ease the pain is thinking of his smiling face and all the great times we had together. I send a silent prayer every night just wishing to know if he is okay, and every night that prayer goes unanswered. But I haven't given up hope that he's out there somewhere searching for me, and I can only hope that one day we'll meet again.

As I continued through the forest, I stopped for a moment to survey my surroundings. The snap of a twig behind me made me swing around, letting loose a snarl and baring my teeth, hoping to scare off any predator that may be lurking. A deep growl quickly told me that my attempts were useless, and it was time to turn tail and run, and that's just what I did; **run.**

Sprinting with all my might, I chanced a glance over my shoulder to see just what was chasing me. I was met by the fangs of a Mightyena, just feet away, snapping at my hind legs. The look in it's eyes clearly told me that it had found it's next meal. I began to panic and poured every ounce of strength I had left into getting away from this monster. I let loose a distress howl, hoping that someone would hear and come to help before it was too late.

* * *

P.O.V. Change: Nathan

A shrill howl awoke me from my troubled sleep, and I shivered at the message behind the howl. It was a final plea for anyone in the area to come help, and judging by the pitch, it was a female. I jumped to my paws as I took off in the direction the howl came from, only hoping I would get there in time. After nearly five minutes of running, I began to slow down, giving up on the search. That was before a bright white blur shot past my line of vision about fifteen yards away, a large black figure following closely behind.

I took off again, using the muscles I'd built from my endless walking to help me catch the pair. We rapidly approached a small clearing, and my heart clenched briefly as I recognized the area. I could faintly hear the sound of the river as I stopped just short of the entrance to the clearing to observe the scene in front of me.

The slightly smaller white figure was cowered against the ground, seemingly exhausted from the run. The black figure slowly began approaching, and based off his facial expression, he had no friendly intent. Not liking where this was going, I summoned the voice that had gone unused for a number of years now. I spoke in a voice that I did not recognize at all, cold and menacing.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled quietly as I approached. I towered over the smaller male, and seeing the look of shock and fear in his eyes, he was not prepared for a fight. His tail shot between his legs as he scampered off in the opposite direction. I slowly approached the female Absol to check if she was alright, not expecting the moment that would change my life forever.

* * *

P.O.V. Change: Angel

"Are you alright?" I groaned as the deep masculine voice made my ears ring. I slowly opened my eyes only to find a pair of amber eyes staring into my own blue. My heart nearly stopped as we locked eyes.

I quickly stood up, ignoring my protesting limbs that ached from the run. I scanned over the male, almost believing it was simply my mind playing another trick on me. That once clean white coat was now dirty and matted from not being cleaned, and those warm amber eyes now showed no emotion. But it was all I needed to identify the male standing in front of me, and judging by the look on his face he knew exactly who I was as well.

"Nate? Is it really you?" I choked out, using the nickname that only he would recognize. He only nodded as he closed the gap between us and wrapped me in a tight embrace. I let everything go as I cried into his shoulder, and he gently stroked my back as we shared a moment of pure, raw emotion. It seemed like ages before we finally pulled away, and without having to say a word, we swore that we would never leave each other's side again.

We settled down for the night and spent the time locked in each other's embrace, afraid that if we let go, then the other would disappear again. Nothing else in the world mattered as we enjoyed each other's company, and I felt the spark that had been extinguished by the icy river rekindle in my heart. My prayers have been answered. We **lost** each other so many years ago, and **found** each other through endless dedication and commitment.

We were **Lost** , and now we're **Found.**

* * *

 **Well, there you go! I hope you all enjoyed my little story, and please be sure to leave a review, everything is appreciated. Have a great day, this had been Storm the Absol, checking out. Bye! :D**


End file.
